Haunted
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Roxas is haunted by his other self. Visions of bluegreen waves and bluegreen eyes pulling him down. But they were just visions, right? Something so natural..The memory beyond..Something so simple..Everything is coming back to me..The true..Where's Sora?


**Dear Readers,**

**Funny story goes with this fanfic. I was writing the first draft of an argumentative paper about how video games are good for you when I reached a snag. Hoping to find an answer I put on a music video. Music video wouldn't load. So I went to google videos and looked up Evanescence for no apparent reason. No… I lie… I was looking for the music video that wouldn't load for me… I found this lovely little Deep Dive music video to Haunted by Evenescence. It gave me a chill and suddenly I'm typing this out. The music video is under google!videos and is called… "Evanescence****- Haunted - Kingdom Hearts Musiv VIdeo"… Exactly the way you see it now… I give kudos to the creator who inspired me for this fic and I suggest you watch it too… It's neat.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own Haunted by Evenescence.**

**Here's to my loving reviewers. Have patience I will update my other stuff… I'm just writing in between breaths and hoping to get everything done by the end of the semester. More than likely I'll be finishing up some stuff at around either Thanksgiving or Christmas…**

**Here's to Everfire. Thanks for calling me last night, it was fun. Call me again! I love listening to the sound of your voice. Seriously!**

**Here's to all of my other friends, especially Lone-chan and Irvine… I MISS YOU!!! Call me! Write me! KIDNAP ME, DAMMIT!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He's here again. Burning a hole through the back of my coat with his stare. Superior says we have no fear because we have no emotions. Lies. Number 4 agrees and tells us in private that fear is an instinct, not an emotion. We may not have emotions. We may not have hearts, but we are still living beings. Even in this half-life. We live. We breathe. We die. We fear. And I don't doubt that what I feel now is fear. Throbbing through my skull, pouring adrenaline through my veins. Making that organ that I'm not supposed to have pump blood and life through my body.

Why do I fear him? He is weak. He is blind. He fears me almost as much as I fear him. But it's a stubborn arrogance that allows him to push that fear aside. I know no such thing. The fear is there. Real. Now. Because we don't have emotions instinct takes their place. And fear is there. Surrounding me. Making the darkness sharp and clear. And I am alone with him. Dammit, Axel, why did you have to take that stupid mission to Port Royal now?! Because I chased you away, that's why. I thought I could handle the streets alone. And I can. But HE is here too. Watching me. Always watching me. What does he want from me?!

…_A tsunami of pure, clear blue-green water sweeps across the beach. An out-stretched hand reaching out to me. A confident smirk and pure, clear blue-green eyes, the same color as that pure, clear blue-green water rising up and meeting mine…And that smirk is the only thing I see…_

He is not of the Organization. He still has a heart, tainted though it is by the dark. He is still a Somebody. He does not belong. And yet he does. There is a pull Nobodies have that attracts other Nobodies to them. A need to become something again they are drawn together. He isn't a Nobody. But neither is he a Somebody. An improbability. A negative zero. A slice of chaos given human form… Human… So human… So fragile… So weak…

He's stalking me. And I'm afraid.

When Axel stalks me it's all fun and games. We are two halves who don't want to be whole. We like it here in this half-life because we understand each other as no one else can... But Axel isn't here now and this other person is.

He haunts me. He hunts me. He wants me… He… Loves me...?

I know him.

I know I do.

But I don't want to know him.

I don't want to see him.

I should just kill him. But to kill him I'll have to go near him and I don't dare get Axel involved. He'll make a bigger deal out of it than it is. I don't want that. I can take care of myself.

I can.

Axel, where are you?

He's still staring at me. That same smirk on his lips. Un-hooded the only thing that masks him is that blindfold and the damp strands of his hair.

But he's not blind.

He can see me.

He can see everything.

He knows me.

He knows who I am.

Exactly who I am… Exactly who I was… Who I… Was…

I don't want to know.

I don't want to know!

Don't tell me!

That person is dead and I hope he stays dead! Good riddance!

Stay away! Don't come near me! Axel… Axel, help me!

I should fight him. I should KILL him! I should run away. Run away, Roxas! Run! Kill him!

…Axel…Axel…

…He smells like the sea…

"…Can you feel Sora…?"

…Yes…

…_And waves of pure, clear blue-green water, the same color as his pure, clear blue-green eyes, crash upon the shore and carry me away…And that smirk is the only thing I see…_

…Something so natural… The memory beyond… Something so simple…Everything is coming back to me… The true-

"…Where's Sora..?"

And that smirk is the only thing I see…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long lost words whisper slowly  
To me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so alone  
Inside

But I know you're still there…

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me…

Watching meWanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you  
Pull   
Me   
Down


End file.
